You know when the world will end when....
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Stuff that i hope will never happen on the show


You Know The World Will End When . . .

Wufei goes on public television, wears pink, and says, "Women are really not that bad I'm going to be a feminist!" Relena goes one day without calling out Heero's name. Instead of calling out Heero's name Relena calls out Trowa's name Heero solves a fight without bringing out a gun. Instead of falling in love with Heero Relena falls in love with Wufei Wufei goes one day without saying "Injustice." Duo chops off his braid, dyes it blond, wears sea green contacts, and calls himself Quatre. Zech's goes out with Lady Un. Treize's goes out with Noin. Heero keeps a stuff animal in Zero's cockpit. Trowa sleeps with a stuff animal Relena so boy crazy her brain melts and she marries Izzy from Digimon When Duo watches Pokemon 24 hr's straight After the Poke-a-than he goes crazy and starts to collect stuff animals giving them the names: Misty, Jenny, Joy, Ash, Pikachu, and Bob. Wufei gets Game Boy Pokemon Silver and loses because he does not understand the idea of Grass cannot be Rock Pokemon Wufei beats Trowa in chess. Kari and Hilde make a bet that who ever beats the other in a Battle Bots battle gets Ken. During the battle Heero cheers Kari on Kari wins . . . Duo actually makes scene in math class. Trowa becomes a D.J. Heero does not pull out his gun for 2 days. Trowa goes past saying 3 words in 1 day Duo cannot beat a play station game Relena wears gothic clothes and likes it Sally Po screams out I broke a nail. Trowa smiles and laughs more then once a year. Wufei dress up as a hippy and chants make love not war! Duo stops harassing Wufei Duo purges sugar from his life Quatre becomes an assassin. Heero becomes a pacifist Heero is computer illiterate Duo wear's a blue tutu When Heero wear a flower in his hair and screams "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Duo cuts off his braid When Quatre does a lap dance When Relena sword fights with Quatre When Quatre reveals that he is really a girl in guy's clothes. When Trowa cries out "MOMMMMYYYYYYYYYY" Or The-Wu-Thang calls out "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" When Duo clones himself When Duo clones run around screaming" I am Shignami!" When Trowa sings Run Around. When Heero trades his gun for love beads. Hilde When goes out with **gags** Treize. When Duo says "Screw you, I'm going to become a ballerina". When the Zero system gets a mind of his own and works for Bill Gates. When the Gundams play Romeo and Juliet. When Duo gets his hands on a drum set. When Wufei becomes a lover and not a fighter. When Hilde and Relena walk out on Heero and Duo. When Duo goes out with Relena and Heero goes out with Hilde. When Trowa plays with Hello Kitty dolls. When Trowa loses a Pokemon match. When Duo loses his braid. When Relena paints Nataku pink. Duo and Wufei do a Rap Duet, and like it! Duo gets trapped in a Toys 'R Us store all night Wufei beats Trowa in Dance Dance Revolution Heero marries Videl Trunks marries Relena Duo and Wufei become Best Friends Wufei dyes his hair blonde and does a impersonation of Justin from N'sync When you give them test scores Heero fails school Duo is named the greatest genius in the uni-verse Duo travels back in time and tells the Japan emperor he's American and annoys the heck out him…(we'll never see Heero+Duo friendships again!!) Give Duo Chocolate! Very Deadly!!! When Quatre gladly dresses up for his 100+ Sisters When Duo sings Opera… He's good at it! When Relena wears a black cape and runs around chanting, "I am _the _Shinigami! Hear me roar BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH" Quatre stops drinking Winner tea and changes into coffee When stores actually sells Winner Tea When Trowa becomes fat, and sumo wrestler! When Duo gets his hands on a dimensional portal and makes the g-boys go to Digiworld …They become Digidestined When Lady Un saids "They ran out of Rose Fragence Master Treize" **author falls over twitching for a few seconds at the mention of the evil one's name** When Heero bleaches his hair and puts blue contacts in his eyes, and passes as Quatre When Cathy 'accidentally' misses and hits Trowa with circus knives If Zechs gets mistaken as the Phantom of the Opera If Hildy, Relena, and Dorothy leave Gundam to get with the boys of CardCaptor Sakura If they had to look for bounty… (OLS, and COB) When Duo becomes a Super Sayian… When Hildy makes Duo teach her how to become a Super Sayian If Super Sayian Duo Level 3 beats up Quatre in Sandrock If Duo, excuse me "Super Duo" comes up with a Kame-ha-Shinigami-ha move… If there is a eating contest between Duo, an angry Heero, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Serena. And Duo won And Trunks and "Super Duo" fight each other When "Super Hildy" finds out shes related to Quatre When "Super Hildy and Super Duo" have a "Super Chibi Shinigami Duo Jr" 


End file.
